


Orphan Black High School

by Orphanblackfanfic



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Gen, Orphanblack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphanblackfanfic/pseuds/Orphanblackfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima Niehaus is a senior in High School when she's placed in Professor Leekie's honors class. Cosima meets Delphine, the girl who sits next to her. She has strange feelings for Delphine, and struggles with her sexuality. Cosima also struggles with the newly discovered facts: she's a clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan Black High School

Cosima

There's no easy way to start a story, especially one as unique as mine. But every book has to start with one sentence, whether it's perfect or not. So here we go...my first official sentence.

The story starts on a Friday. Specifically Friday, September 4th, 2014. How do I remember this day, you ask? Do I have an eidetic memory? No, absolutely not. I kind of already forgot what I had for dinner last night. I only remember since it was the first day of my senior year of High School, a very important day for someone who had the potential to be a successful woman. 

Sitting in my homeroom was torturous, when each second felt like a minute passing. Each minute that passed, the more I was aware of where I was: a room that reeked of sweat and pencil shavings. 

Even though Biology was my favorite subject, it wasn't making a good first impression on me for this year. For one thing, there were absolutely no hot guys in that room. There was John, whose waist was just small enough to fit through the door, and Phil, who was shorter than I was in the 7th grade. Oh and don't even get me started on Scott, with the big front teeth and chubby cheeks. Looking at the men in my class was the opposite of turning me on. It made me want to throw up.

The girl next to me was checking out the guys too, and I could tell by her scrunched up nose that she wasn't happy with the choices. At one point she turned around at me with a grin. 

"Delphine. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

"Cosima." Delphine and I shook hands, and I couldn't help but notice how smooth they were. It was like crushed velvet was shaking my hand, or maybe even a light cloud found only in heaven.

Right as I opened my mouth to talk to Delphine, a man strutted through the room wearing a button-down and khakis. Yes, he was wearing beige khakis that went a little higher then his knees. Some may say that this isn't ordinary for a brilliant professor to which everyone looked up to. But Professor Leekie wasn't an ordinary teacher, so we've heard from students who've passed his class.  
"Well hello, class!" he hollered from the doorway. He gave us a big smile, which looked creepy with his bulging cheekbones and skinny face.

I looked at Delphine, who looked up in awe at Professor Leekie. Her eyes were wide, showing me her shining brown eyes.

"Now, I don't believe in the boring first day of school crap like signing slips and lecturing you about rules." As I said before, he wasn't a normal teacher. "Shall we play a game?" All of the computer geeks smiled as he quoted one of their favorite movies, WarGames. "Let's begin. It's called The Name Game. You say, 'I am [say your name] and I like [say something that starts with the same letter as your name].' You have to remember what people before you said, and repeat it when it's your turn. Simple enough?"

We all nodded with an eyebrow raised. This was the honors class, made for all of the needs of the school. Never in a million years did we expect this to be what we did on our first day.

"Let's begin," our teacher said with one of those spine-chilling smiles I told you about before.

And we did. "My name is Tammy and I like tomatoes," a girl with vibrant red hair said.

"Your name is Tammy and you like tomatoes. My name is Liam and I like lollipops."

"Your name is Tammy and you like tomatoes. Your name is Liam and you like lollipops. My name is Kyle and I like Kelly." Kyle winked at a brunette that was probably named Kelly.

"Your name is Tammy and you like tomatoes. Your name is Liam and you like lollipops. Your name is Kyle and you like Kelly, haha me. And my name is Kelly and I like Kyle." She blew a kiss towards Kyle.

It was really boring until we came to Delphine. She repeated all of the others including Tammy, Liam, Kyle, Kelly, John, Scott, and Phil. "And my name's Delphine and I like..." she thought about it for a while. "I like dreads." She looked straight at me with a grin.

I was next up, so I said that Tammy liked tomatoes, Liam liked lollipops, Kyle liked Kelly liked Kyle, John liked jelly beans, Scott liked science (very creative, not), Phil liked his phone, and Delphine liked dreads. "My name is Cosima, and I like curly hair." I glanced at Delphine's hair, which had a magical curl to it, and was light and fluffy. Magical. Simply magical.

At the end of class I went up to Delphine. "I like your hairs." 

She laughed and responded, "I like your hairs too." We walked to our next class together, and the next, and the next, and to lunch, and we sat together at lunch, and to our next class, and to the last. We had the same schedule. Thank god for that.


End file.
